Wrestlers of the heart
by dourdan
Summary: After reading a bunch of drug store romance novels (you know the kind- 7.99 next to the magazines and candy) i thought i would try to make a Tekken romance novel-like story. based on the Fiji stage of TT2 (the one that looks like a small resort) but for the sake of my story it is no longer Fiji. Also inspired by the large amount of Craig/Julia fan art.
1. Chapter 1

Craig rode his newly repaired motorcycle to the arena, his first match since the accident. High on life and nothing else (despite what the media reports said) he plowed his bike in to an abandoned house, in a somewhat residential neighborhood. The nearly 7 foot tall hugely muscular man broke several bones in his chest (nearly collapsing his lung)- but luckily you don't have to wear a cast or brace for a smashed in chest. This is why he was wresting tonight- he could fake being at 100%.

He needed this bad; to salvage their image, the wrestling federation gave the heavyweight championship title to Jaycee. '90 pound Jaycee- WTF were they thinking?' he said to himself as he passed one of her many billboards.

She was a media sensation; the Asian female lucahdore- champion. Jaycee was on talk shows, she had spokesperson gigs, and in her spare time she was an environmental activist a regular "role model." He thought as he pulled in to a parking space- right under a massive Jaycee banner.

Security let Craig in through the back entrance. Lucky, due to his size, he is not hard to forget; even 2 hours early- even without proper id. He needed a shower and maybe a redbull. He went to his dressing room to relax. He took off his jacket and shirt to make sure there were no visible bruises on his ribs. He took a breath, it was still quite painful.

He went to the showers; it looked like a typical highschool (or prison) shower, plain but functional. He put his wrestling trunks to the side for later and stripped down under the shower head. The weak stream of water only hit his collar bone, but felt good none the less. Suddenly he heard a door open. It was her.

The 5'5" girl strolled in wearing just a white t-shirt (with some sort of faux vintage logo) and jeans with her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her beauty was blinding. She got undressed and looked around, she saw his stuff was there and rolled her eyes.

"you suck." she muttered with a giggle as she walked past him naked to one of the other shower heads. "I mean really, you leave for 2 months, you lose your usual changing room."

Her body was athletic, small breasts and slender legs and tight abs. In his life time Craig had (insert word that means sex without love) with women whose bodies rival any playboy model's- but there was something different about Jaycee. (Or Julia Chang- anyone who could do a google search knew her real name.) He knew he couldn t wrestle her without getting a hard one in front of a live audience. And she could sense this was well.

"You have one hell of a body" she said, touching his back. Craig leaned forward in to the water, letting the warmth run down his spine and over her hands. She reached her hands around his waist, stroking her elegant fingers over his throbbing erection.

"Never seen a girl before?" she took it upon herself to grip his exposed shaft with more strength then one might associate with someone her size. Standing behind him, her breasts pressed against his bare skin, she worked her fingers down the length, as if trying to measure. "wow" she said in a flirty whisper. She use her small, elegant hands to stimulate him to an intense, beautiful, orgasm.- all over the wall.

As of a means of intimidation -of course. If she had been at the right angle to put it in her mouth she would have bit it off. (at least that is what she told herself.)

There was something sexy about seeing him naked, big and strong; every muscle tightly sculpted to perfection.

"see you in the ring" she said in her cutest, sweetest voice. She assumed he would not be able to look her in the eye, much less wrestler her, after what she had done.

At 9 pm she made her entrance to the roar of her adoring fans. Young and old, male or female, everyone loved Jaycee. Which is why the match was set up for her to win. She had won a battle royal, to assume her title- not beat the reigning champ (so there were critics who thought she was undeserving.)

Craig entered to his music, much more "faux" rock then he remembered. He got the memo that she was meant to win this match- even at what point she was supposed to win. But he was not about to make this easy for her.

He started out strong, with throws and slams that would have killed Jayce if not for the springy floor of the wresting ring. The "win" that was planned was for her to hit him with a chair (typical) then do some kind of wannabe-gymnast twisted jump off the top rope. She did that. He did not lay still for the 3 count.

She attacked with more shallow punches and set ups for throws that he was not going to let her take. He body slammed her and went for a 3 count of his own but she kicked out.

Actually she kicked up, right in to his broken ribs. He gasped for air. So she hit him again. Then did a complex throw using only her legs.  
"just stay down" she whispered as she went for the 3 count again.

He had to stay down and after the match he HAD to get to hospital, as he was coughing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2, Craig left the hospital with minor surgery and antibiotics. Although the doctors would have preferred he stay at least a week for observation; he did not have the money, so he held up in a hotel for a few days.

The hotel was some kind of resort with a wooden stage in the middle. It was not the cheapest but it was the only one with any vacancies.

And it was where Jaycee sang Karaoke. He did not know that at the time, of course, why would he voluntarily stay in a hotel with a live karaoke show?!

That night he could not sleep. From the pain and from the people screeching through song that they might have heard on that show Glee or American idol- it was all the same to Craig. He went to the bar (across from the stage) then did something he should not have- he got drunk while on painkillers and antibiotics...and passed out with a 300 dollar bar tab.

He woke up back in his room, on his bed. "Luckily you had your room key on you." said Jaycee (or Julia Chang since she had no mask on.) She had been on stage with her mask but after paying his tab and carrying him back to his room she changed back in to her "civilian" look, with her long shiny hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You had a fever." she said, as the reason why she stripped his naked. He was too shocked to speak. She looked at the meds he had in his room, "were you sick?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Piss off bitch", he said not moving from where he lay. He could see light from the window and it was giving him a headache.

"This b-ch paid your bar tab. They were going to have you arrested, but I vouched for you." she said, taking a seat near the door.

Vouched for him? Why did she choose to say it that way?

Julia continued to talk as she sat down at his bedside "not like you have any friends... except maybe King, but King is so far beyond you."

"Far beyond?" what did that even mean?

"He's a star, were not." she said as if she heard his thoughts. "But maybe we can change that; did you ever think of teaming with me?"

"You must be joking." he rolled his eyes, "our styles are completely different- it'd be a train wreck."

"Not really, you'd just have to learn to trust me." she said moving herself on top of him. She kissed his chest; what was it about him she found so appealing?

He was pathetic like the animals she rescued or the old growth forests she could never save.

Save? Maybe that was it; maybe he needed love, maybe she needed to save him.

"can you trust me?" she took off her clothes; a pink dress over her wrestling leotard, exposing her soft pale skin as each piece of clothing was tossed to the floor.

Almost on instinct his arm arched up and stroked her back. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling no resistance she went further.

She gripped his erection, exploring with her fingers down the shaft; making sure this was even worth attempting. She moved herself on to his manhood. He wasn t as big as a porn star but it was enough for her to work with.

Julia wasn t a virgin, or a slut but something in-between. Just innocent enough to make him feel like he could dominate the situation- but experienced enough to never let him.

Tightening her legs against his thick muscular thighs, she moved her hips in just the right way. Sweet and gentle, she stroked her fingers down his massive chest. She could feel the rhythm of his breath, his heart pounding in his chest and even where he clearly had broken ribs.

It made her want to thrust him in to her even harder. Closer and closer to her own intense orgasm; Jaycee leaned in, and ever so softly brushed her lips to his. He grasped her shoulder then her head and pulled her in for a true kiss, first on her sensual mouth, then her neck. He wanted so badly to put his mouth to her perfectly shaped breasts. She arched her back as she orgasamed, ripples of energy flowing through her body. He pressed her breasts together and sucked her stiff pink nipples as she shivered with pleasure.

She gripped his back as he shot his load in to her, his orgasm was so powerful it caused her to climax all over again.

When it was done she laid in his arms with her head nested against his chest. The light of the window dance across her nude body, enhancing every curve.

Craig felt more the just a physical release, he felt calm, rested- cleansed through to his soul; some might even say- happy. 


End file.
